


From Zero

by wonhoults



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: From Zero, HyungWonho - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Musician Wonho, Parties, Walks In The Woods, changki, changkyun left hyungwon alone, hoseok is sad and hyungwon kinda wants to comfort him, slight changki, soft, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoults/pseuds/wonhoults
Summary: When Hyungwon agreed to go out with his friend, little did he know that he had signed up for a rough unwanted night until he found himself meeting a weird yet attractive blonde guy.





	From Zero

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of my life, intan.

Drinking at nine in the fucking evening while staring blankly at the sweaty bodies which surrounded him wasn't how Chae Hyungwon imagined his weekend to go. He watched in disgust as a pink-haired man ran past him, making a beeline towards the bathroom to probably puke his guts out. _Ew._

He blames Changkyun for dragging him to the mess he was currently in whilst also blaming his own self for letting himself be blackmailed by the said man. Everything that he is experiencing right now had made it to his personal list of _fuck, I'm dumb as shit and I really don't know how I got to experience this shit list._

He heard obnoxious laughter resound from the other side of the room and he was sure as fuck that it was Changkyun. No one could laugh like that little devil. No one could. Sighing loudly, he forced himself to stand and walk towards the supposed location of the younger man. He spotted the said man easily becauseㅡthank fucking goodnessㅡhe wore a bright, orange shirt which definitely stood out among the rest.

“Kkung,” he started, tapping the other man's shoulder in attempt to get his attention. Changkyun turned around, with a stupidly bright smile painted on his lips and surprisingly, it stretched wider as soon as he saw the older man.

“Hyungwon!” Changkyun greeted, a loud laugh escaping his lips once he realized that it was his friend. “Fancy seeing you here?”

Hyungwon wanted to face palm himself whilst his cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment as he felt the people's eyes on him. “Changkyun please, you fucking brought me here.”

“Oh, did I?” Changkyun questioned, beaming at the older man while he started laughing again. “I really can't remember, but yeah, I probably did.” The short brunette grinned at him before turning to the side, “Hey! Yoo Kihyun!” he shouted, pointing his index finger accusingly a little past Hyungwon.

“Wait Kkungㅡ”

“Come back here! 'M sorry, Won, I'll be back in a few.” But it was too late and he had already disappeared into the crowd and from Hyungwon's sight. “Right,” he sighed, before throwing the red cup that he was still holding into a trash bin near the kitchen counter.

_So much for hoping that you'll get through the night safely._

_You need to stop getting your hopes high, Hyungwon. You'll only end up disappointed anyways._

Shaking his head, he started walking towards the exit, eyes fluttering shut as he sighed loudly. “I swear to god, Changkyuㅡ”

He was cut short when a person ran into him accidentally, making him fall on the cold, dirty floors of the room. “Ouch, that hurts,” he groaned, lightly massaging his hip before abruptly looking up to glare at the person who bumped into him.

Instead of telling the person to watch where he was going, he found himself lost whilst he stared into a pair of blue eyes with specks of grey with held a glint of concern. “F-Fuck, I'm sorry!” the other said, offering him a hand so he could stand.

Hyungwon stared up at the man, eyes immediately scanning the other before his eyes stopped at his blonde hair which framed his face nicely. Shaking his head, he nodded at the offered gesture before pursing his lips and stood up by himself, “Thanks, but I'm fine.” He muttered while dusting off the imaginary dirt off his pants.

“Erm, r-right. O-Oh, by the way have you seen a man named… uh… what's his name again? Ah, that's rightㅡKihyun! Yoo Kihyun?” he stuttered, breath smelling a bit like alcohol. _Maybe he's drunk._ He was blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to stand straight, but the alcohol was probably starting to kick in making him a bit more out of it.

_Yoo Kihyun?_

As if on cue, Hyungwon suddenly recalled a memory of Changkyun shouting that very name a few minutes ago. _Oh, that Yoo Kihyun._

“Yeah, I've seen him,” he replied, nodding at the memory of seeing the said black-haired man's face before he ran off with Changkyun following in suit.

“O-Oh? Thank goodnessㅡw-where did he go?”

“I don't know, man. Do I look like some kind of _missing person tracker_?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow while the corners of his lips began to curve downwards.

“Oh, I-I'm sorry. I probably bothered you. I-I'll be on my way then,” he stammered, abusing his lower lips by chewing on it harshly. He averted his gaze before turning around to walk away.

“Hey, I didn't really mean to make it sound like that.” The blonde stopped in his tracks before turning on his heel to look at Hyungwon.

“O-Oh, I'm sorry,” he apologized almost immediately, bowing even.

Hyungwon scratched the back of his head, unable to understand why the other man kept on apologizing for every small action that he did. “Don't say sorry, it's fine, I guess.”

The blonde nodded at him, lips stretching into a smile, “SorrㅡWait, sorry again. Oh, fuck, I can't do it.”

Unable to contain his laughter, Hyungwon chuckled softly at the other man. “Do you wanna go out?” he asked with a small smile.

The blonde man visibly choked and stared at him with wide eyes. “E-Excuse me, but what?” he sputtered in disbelief.

“I said do you wanna go ouㅡOh, wait that came off as weird didn't it? Fuck, I'm sorry, what I meant was if you wanna go outside because it's getting a little stuffy in here,” he said, biting his lower lip. _Why the fuck are you explaining yourself. What the fuck, Hyungwon?_

The other shook his head frantically, his lips stretching out into a smile. “Y-Yeah, I knew what you meant, it's quite alright and I agree, it's getting a little hot here too,” he replied, fanning his face with his hand.

Hyungwon nodded before tugging on the blonde's cold hand, pulling him towards the exit. “Let's go,” he muttered, pulling the man away from the crowd and out the door.

“I hate parties,” he sighed, frowning as he kicked a beer can which lay abandoned on the porch. “But, my friend's always invites me and I just can't say no, you know?”

“Y-Yeah, I know how it feels,” the other mumbled, pursing his lips as he stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “B-But, until when are you going to hold my hand?”

Hyungwon could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, staining them with a dark scarlet blush. “Oh, right,” he muttered, quickly letting go of the other's hand.

“I-It's alright.”

Hyungwon shrugged but still continued to walk nonetheless. “Wanna go somewhere?” he asked, eyeing the messed up lawn, “Well, probably somewhere much more peaceful?”

The blonde nodded, following him in suit, “Sure, do you have like a place in mind?”

Hyungwon didn't reply. Instead, he took a left turn as they hit the road, beckoning the other man to come towards him and once he did, he continued to walk farther before stopping in the middle of the road. It was no lie that the atmosphere between them felt stuffyㅡtense even.

“We're not yet there but it's a place I used to come to often,” he started, before he sat down on the curb. “As a child, I did.”

“That's nice. Reminiscing about the past, I mean,” the blonde replied, taking a seat beside Hyungwon. “I think the alcohol's starting to kick in. I'm feeling a bit light-headed and I don't stutter anymore.”

Hyungwon lifted his eyebrows a bit as he glanced at the blonde-haired man. “Okay. Just tell me if you feel like you're going to faint.”

“S-Sure,” the other muttered, stretching out his legs. “You know… I didn't actually come from Seoul, I'm from this small village in Anyang.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah, you see, we aren't the richest family out there but I really wanted to pursue music that's why I had to come to Seoul,” the blonde-haired man said, pursing his lips as he let the current financial status of his family slip through his tongue. “And now I'm here in Gwangju because I can't do anything and can't find an inspiration for me to go and start writing and composing songs.”

Hyungwon simply stared at the other as he continued to talk about his life. _This isn't going to work out for him, I guess._

He hummed lightly before opening his mouth to speak, “Look here, pretty boy. We don't really know each other that well but stop making it seem like your life is going to end.”

The other looked up to face him, bleary-eyed as he blinked unevenly at him with the moon being reflected in his blue eyes, making them shimmer against the dimmed lights. It was beautiful but Hyungwon was never going to admit that.

“So, yeah. Stop the pity party.”

The blonde sighed in reply, shaking his head dejectedly, “I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know. For a musician, I really am useless.”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue, muttering a few profanities under his breath. _Fucking pitiful eyes._ He stood up abruptly before walking away from the blonde-haired man without saying another word.

“Where are you going?”

He didn't reply and continued walking nonetheless, the shorter man following him in suit. He took a right turn before taking another one, stopping as soon as he reached the entrance to the woods.

“What the fuck? Are you mad?” the blonde man exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Nope. First of all though… why are you following me?” he questioned the other, eyes gazing straight into the other's. “You don't even know me and you even called me a mad man. What if I was a serial killer, I could kill you right now.”

“For all I know, you sounded like you care.”

That shut him up.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes in reply, ignoring the other's comment before making his way through the woods, “Just follow me if you're curious.”

The other nodded, walking cautiously behind him. They continued walking for about a good 20 minutes before Hyungwon stopped in his tracks, facing a small lake. The lake reflected the moon beautifully, reminding him of how the blonde-haired man of whom was standing right next to him looked like a few minutes ago.

“This had always been my secret place, nobody has ever been here I guess,” he admitted to the shorter man, taking a seat on the ground. “This is a really special place to me that's why I wouldn't like other people to know about it.”

“Oh, then why?” the blonde whispered, thinking that the other wouldn't hear him.

“I don't know,” Hyungwon whispered back, not looking away from the lake. “I don't know... I guess I just wanted to help you...”

“Hoseok.”

Hyungwon snapped his head to glance at the other man of whom was now seated beside him. “Uhm, excuse me?”

“My name's Hoseok.”

“Oh, cool,” he replied, fingers drumming against the dirty ground beneath them. “I'm Hyungwon, I guess.”

“I guess?” Hoseok laughed, eyes curving into tiny crescents as he did. “Y-You're really cute, you know that?”

_What?_

Hyungwon could feel his face heating up because of the unexpected compliment. _What the fuck?_

“You know, I'm really grateful for you showing me these. I'm going back to Seoul tomorrow at four am.”

_Tomorrow, four am? There's only roughly five hours left._

“Oh, have a safe trip then.”

It felt as if the air around them changed, almost like as if it became more suffocatingㅡor maybe it was just Hyungwon.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” the other spoke out before turning to face Hyungwon.

“Erm, what? Plus, you're drunk.”

“I'm not,” Hoseok retorted in reply, with his eyebrows knitted together. “You know, your eyes are really pretty and so are your lips,” he murmured, gazing intently into his eyes.

It felt as if everything around them slowed down and stopped as Hoseok slowly leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Hyungwon's. Not to be cliché or anything, but Hyungwon swore that he felt like he got electrocuted as soon as their lips met.

“You're beautiful, you really are,” Hoseok gasped out as soon as they broke contact. The air around them suddenly feeling intimate.

With a small teasing grin, Hyungwon leaned in once again, feeling the tiny sparks on his skin. He heaved out a heavy breath before losing himself as they entangled their bodies together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“And now, you'll be meeting the singer of everyone's all time favorite song, From Zero by Wonho! Apparently, Wonho wrote this song for a special someone, a girl perhaps?”

“Yes, that person is indeed very special to me and no, not a girl,” he heard the man say. _His voice hasn't changed at all._

“Oh, and do you have anything to say to this person?” the chirpy voice of the interviewer resounded through the speakers of the radio.

“Oh, yes, I do. Uhm… to that person... Hey, I would like to thank you for being with me at that time. Also, for giving me strength to go on. Without you, I wouldn't be able to know that I could actually make it. Thank you, I really am grateful for you and your existence, Hyungwon. I'd like us to restart againㅡ _from zero_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello follow me on twitter @starsforkyun!


End file.
